


On Edge

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Blood, Post-Canon, Stiles-centric, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can handle blood now, maybe because he's been around it so much, maybe because he's older, and maybe because everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles-centric, mentions of canon events, Stiles feels about being turned, post-canon (post-S4). 
> 
> Betaed by [Nomi](http://gnomerino.tumblr.com/)

Stiles runs a finger along the edge of the claw, still amazed at that kind of control. His skin breaks, and the smell of blood hits his nose fast, though it doesn’t have the same effect on him that it used to. He can handle blood now, maybe because he's been around it so much, maybe because he's older, and maybe because everything changed.

Derek is watching him closely, his face a blank mask, lacking the anger and frown from the days when they were still strangers. He's calm, and Stiles can't stop the smile from tugging on his lips, because seeing Derek being all Zen is still a little amusing.

"What?" Derek asks, and the familiar lines appear on his forehead, though the frown isn't a sign of anger anymore.

"Nothing, just…" Stiles shrugs his shoulders and looks down at his fingers again. "It's sharper than I expected, though I really should've known better. But I mean, even though I've seen shit like Scott slicing through Chris' wire trap and _holes_ made into solid wood, it's still… _sharp_."

"Are you worried?" Derek asks as he shuffles closer and wraps a hand around Stiles' wrist to stop him from slicing his finger with the claw again.

Stiles shakes his head and watches as the claw retracts. Maybe he should be worried; it's not like watching others learn control is a guarantee that he will be automatically good at it. Because that's his life now -- after managing to stay human for _years_ \-- and it's his control that is going to be tested. His eyes are glued to where his fingers transform into claws easily, almost too easily for someone only bitten so recently.

"I've got you," he whispers instead and leans into Derek's side, claws hidden again. "Worst case scenario, we'll get into the whole chains and restraints thing."

He chuckles when Derek's growl vibrates through both of their bodies, and he doesn't have to look up to see the bright blue in Derek's eyes. They're on even ground now, and as much as Derek has been saying that he liked Stiles being human, it's better now. Derek's hand tightens on Stiles' wrist and they both look down as a claw slices through the fabric of Stiles' jeans and his skin underneath them. Yeah, the sharpness of those will take a while to get used to. But as Stiles watches the scratch close up immediately, he has no regrets.


End file.
